Desperate Desires
by Lorelai Rhymeless
Summary: The Succubus from Fieg Snowfields falls in love with the female main character. A short one-shot from the succubus' point of view. Yuri! ^_^


Oh that woman, that horribly weak, beautiful woman. One might ask how I a succubus, creature of the night, came to call her master. The answer is painfully plain and simple, and I'll share my secret with you if you promise not to tell. The truth is that I love her, I love her with all of whatever heart creatures like myself possess. I've loved her dearly since the first time she graced my presence. I remember it well. I, having been granted the ability to move by day, had been hunting a Kid Dragon in Fieg Snowfields. The frightened little dragon had cornered itself and I was just about to kill the pathetic thing when a human voice tore through my concentration. It was her, her and that big-eared third-rate excuse for an apprentice Bud. The small boy was filling the air with his obnoxious questions and annoying voice, but my future master simply smiled and tolerated the noise. I could not take my eyes from her beautiful face. From the moment I saw her I longed to be near her, to be in her presence. Each time she entered the snowfields I watched her, watched as she fought and defeated every single monster that stood in her way. I wanted her to defeat me, to win me, to dominate me.   
  
It took some waiting before she would come to the snowfields on her own. Her lonely footprints made a trail through the snow covered trees. Her breath escaped her lips and became a visible vapor in the cold, she rested a casual hand on the hilt of the sword that adorned her belt. My hand tightened into a fist, how could I be feeling this way? She was beneath me, all it would take is one bite and she would be mine. However, deep inside I knew I could never do that. I could never take away what made her special, what made me love her so dearly. My breath grew quick, finally she was alone and I could reveal myself. I stepped out into the open and stood before my angel, my master. I explained that I was without a home, and I would serve her should she give me one. She never guessed it was my honor to simply be near her. She made me sleep outside with all the other pets she had caught. It hurt to know she only thought of me as something to be used, another simple minded animal. She does not know my feelings, she could not.  
  
Finally, she calls on me to accompany her on another mission and I nearly leap with joy. Now I shall prove to her once again how deep my love and loyalty goes. Master, myself, and some blonde chick named Pearl make our way up a huge tower. Apparently Master had promised that she would assist Pearl in climbing her way up to the top. The whole time that little bitch does nothing but cower and tremble in the corners of the hallways, pressing her lecherous body closer and closer to my Master as we fight off monsters in effort to protect her. Blushing and flirting with my Master, that little slut has no idea how close to death she is right now. If it weren't for the fact that Master would be mad at me, I'd rip her head off. I wouldn't drink her blood though, no way I would defile myself like that. I hate her! Let the monsters take her for all I care! I can see Pearl out of the corner of my eye when suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my side, the monster we are fighting got in vicious blow. I can't sense much anymore, I'm losing so much blood I can feel its' warmth leaving my body. I don't want to die, the only thing on my mind is preserving myself. I reach out blindly toward the warmth that flows in my Master's veins. Master calls out to me, bringing me back to myself. I must not hurt my love, she will see to me I must trust in that. She gently gathers me in her arms, holds me close to her body. All I see is a blur, we race through the tower, me and my Master. I can feel the anxiety in her as we come closer to home, she worries for me. Master shifts my weight in her arms and bangs twice on the door. She screams out for one of her miserable apprentices to open the door. A sleepy eyed Lisa answers the door and gasps as Master pushes her way through. Master seems so upset. Could it be that Master cares for me?  
  
My wounds tended Master lets me sleep in her bed tonight. She sits next to the bed on a small stool. I am surrounded by my Master's smell. The pillow, the sheets all carry her scent, errant strands of her hair tickle my nose. Her love and essence is all around me, her gentle hand rests on my own. She asks how I feel and even if I were dying a painful death I would reply I've never felt better as long as she would continue to touch me. Still I can't help but shiver, loss of blood has made me colder than usual. Giving me a sympathetic smile Master wraps me tighter in her blankets and places a hand on my forehead. I can't help but let it slip out. "Master, please love me." I whisper. I hear her breath catch in her throat. She has to swallow twice before replying. "Rest, you'll feel better in the morning." I sigh and relax. I do need to rest. Slowly sleep begins to take me, I can feel myself slipping away. I suppose when I awake I'll be back in the pen with the other pets. I am used to it, it no longer bothers me. Then, just as I slipped into sleep I feel the softest touch of another's lips upon my own bringing me back to the land of the conscious. Quickly I grasp the sides of her face and return the kiss, my tongue plunging deep into forbidden territory. Master seems surprised at first but does not struggle. Did she honestly think I would let her kiss me and not respond? My eyes open and stare into hers. Slowly we withdraw from each other, each wanting more but suddenly too shy to continue.  
  
"I will not take you Master." I say "I am yours to take."  
  
"Would you take me if you had the chance?" she asks. "Make me one of you, or drain me completely?"  
  
"No. I love you too much."  
  
"Love me? How can you love? You are just a demi-human, and one who uses sex, dreams, and blood to sustain herself." I wince as Master puts words to my way of living.  
  
"I could no more explain it than you could Master. I do not understand how I came to feel this way. I just know that since I first saw you I've felt this way."  
  
"I didn't know you could feel like that." Master continued to hold my hand.  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't have feelings for me as well. It was you who began that kiss back there, not me. Are you trying to deny something that scares you?" I gave Master's hand a squeeze.  
  
"Perhaps I am. I thought I was insane to start having these feelings. I found I enjoyed having you come with me on missions, and when it was over I felt alone. If I had known that you felt the same way…"  
  
"Would you have been anymore pushed to tell me? I mean, this is not exactly a normal pairing."  
  
"True, but after what happened back there at the tower I realize that either one of us could be hurt again, or worse."  
  
"You don't have to be saying this. I know what you would do now that you know."  
  
"I know, but now that I know your feelings I don't want to hold back anymore."  
  
"Silly Master," I smiled and pulled her closer "you talk too much."  
  
Master then showed me how it felt to make love. Up until now I'd always thought that having sex and making love were one and the same. I can now feel and understand the immense differences. At last my wishes have come true. My Master, my beloved angel has taken me. Whatever bit of my life that did not already belong to her I give freely. We pause in our love making, and I tell her. She smiles and says.  
  
"I do not need your life, only your heart. Keep yourself open and our love will last forever."  
  
Forever, forever with Master, nothing could make me happier. I will do all I can to make her happy. For in the end, despite the fact that Master and I are different, her happiness is my happiness. 


End file.
